Death to Undeath
by NerdforChrist777
Summary: Tsukune is tired of not being able to defend himself or help protect any of his friends. And when a greater threat than ever shows up, he becomes desperate. He hears of a way to grant himself foul powers over undeath by submitting himself to an evil deity. Rated M for safety. All copyrights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukune follows the bus driver down the hallway. The Bus driver stopps and without turning around asks him, "Is this for sure what you want kid? There is no way to undo this…Ever, except maybe apart from the direct intervention of a god." Tsukune looks down and thinks about it for a moment as the bus driver takes a long drag on his cigar. The pros of doing it are that he would finally have some ability to help his friends in times of need. The cons are that he would have to ensure the safety of an item on which his very existence depends for the rest of eternity. "Yes." Says Tsukune. "I am so tired of not being able to do anything to help them out when they could need me most." He said as he clenched his fist. The bus driver turns and looks at Tsukune and said "I sure hope you are, I wouldn't be." With that the bus driver turns forward and continues down the hall.

They arrive at the door. The bus driver puts his hand on the door handle and turns to Tsukune and speaks "These are the last few breaths you will need to take. These are the last times you will feel the need to eat. You won't ever feel sleepy without a special enchantment, and you will never feel cold again. And your busty friend's charms won't work anymore." He pauses for a few moments before asking, "Are you sure you don't want to indulge in any of these things once more before going through with this?" Without missing a beat Tsukune says "No, I've had enough with the weakness of this body. I'm ready to graduate to a bigger and better thing."

The bus driver looks at Tsukune, then to the door, and once more back to Tsukune. Then speaks, "This won't be easy, in fact it will be quite painful. We, or more specifically, she, will have to tear a portion of your soul off and stuff it into a phylactery. This will kill you. But in sealing your life, you also seal your death. And this is all assuming she is in a good mood and will accept you."

Tsukune turns slightly pale at the man's words. "Who is this "She" that you keep referring to?"

The bus driver turns to Tsukune and said "The Pallad Princess, Urgathoa." At this, he opens the door and a red hue shines on his body. He takes off his hat and holds it towards the doorway and takes a bow. "After you."

Tsukune hesitates for a moment, and then takes a step inside. The walls appear to be painted with a dark red with flies outlined in white. The torches that give light are a deep red and appear unnatural. He hears the door close and turns to look and sees the bus driver walk past him. Tsukune falls in line with his step and eventually they come across a circle with a fat old man in the center with chairs just on the edge of it.

When they reach the circle the man looks at him and with horror realizes that the man is missing an eye and in its place there is a red spot of light. He also realizes that he has no idea if the man is old or diseased or both. The man is wearing a grey, floor length tunic with a bone white shoulder cape clasped in the front. At the bottom of the cloak it is shredded and there is what appears to be food and whine stains on the front of it. The old man walks to the edge of the circle and stops in front of them.

"Is this the one?" He asks simply.

The bus driver takes another puff off of his cigar and says "Yes he is. This is the one that wishes to meet her."

The fat man looks to the bus driver and says "Very well, you may go."

The bus driver turns to leave and Tsukune yells "Wait! Aren't you going to stay? What if I have questions?"

The bus driver turns to Tsukune and says "Then you may want to ask the guy next to you. He would know better than I would."

He again turns to leave. When he reaches the door, he opens it and steps out, as the door closes Tsukune hears "Take care of yourself kid." The door closes with a solid thud.


	2. Chapter 2

The one eyed(?) man looks to Tsukune. He pulls out a bottle and pulls off the top and hands it to Tsukune and says plainly "Drink."

Tsukune brings the bottle to his nose and takes a smell, it smells nothing more than simple wine. But he has to be sure. He turns to the man and asked "This is just alcohol, isn't it?"

The man looks to him and says "Of course, no sense killing you when you will be one of our own soon. The reason you may want to drink is that she is also the goddess of overindulgence, so it may please her to have a little bit in your system. We have a feast prepared for you in honor of your new unlife. Would you like to indulge now or later?"

Tsukune takes a few swigs of the stuff and chokes, it wasn't wine like he assumed. It was Brandy, and it wasn't any cheap stuff either. As he feels himself getting tipsy, he mutters out "If it will improve my chances I suppose now."

"Excellent." Says the one eyed man. "Right this way then."

_A Few hours later…_

"I can't eat anymore." Said Tsukune as more is offered to him by just about everyone around him. He had absolutely stuffed himself to the breaking point. He had puked halfway through and that positively delighted his dinner guests, who immediately offered him more since he had "Made more room."

"I really can't." He says as another drink is offered. He hadn't drank anymore alcoholic beverages since the brandy since they obviously were more potent than average.

"Are you certain?" The one eyed man asks. "Do you wish to become one of us now?"

"Yes," Says Tsukune. "I am finally ready to be able to protect my friends."

"As you wish," The one eyed man says as he stands. "Brothers of the feast and death, join us, if you will, to witness our newest brother's transformation." Everyone stands and starts filing out. The one eyed man walks to Tsukune and offers his hand. "Let us go brother. And begin your new unlife."

Tsukune takes his hand and stands up. The one eyed man then turns and starts walking back to the circle where everyone is seated. Tsukune speaks up and asks "So how exactly does this work?"

The man continues walking and says to Tsukune, "First we will strap you down in the middle of the circle. Then we will request her Highness's presence, if she even bothers to hear us she will decide to just kill you or turn you into a zombie or skeleton. Or if she is in a good mood or just likes you she may grant your request and do as you ask."

Tsukune feels a shiver roll up his spine. "And I don't suppose painkillers will be involved in this at all?"

The one eyed man sits as he says "You are about to have a piece of your very existence ripped away from you. Physical pain is the least of your worries." He motions for Tsukune to sit in the center of the circle. He then motions for some of the people (?) in the other chairs to strap him down. Tsukune sits Indian style in the center and puts his hands in the clasps there. He is shaking like a lost, cold rabbit at this point. And who wouldn't be? He is about to meet the Goddess of Undeath, Gluttony and Disease. He can't imagine this is going to be particularly fun.

As the chains click closed, the ghouls and zombies return to their chairs. They all put their hands forward and start a chant, "Ur-Ga-Tho-a," slowly chanting it over and over.

Tsukune takes a look at the creatures sitting around him as they chant. He sees a few skeletons and zombies and mummies. He sees one vampire and a few Ghosts, a banshee and one that he doesn't recognize. The rest all appear alive, either with some disease or horrendously obese. He then thinks to himself "What did I get myself into?"

The chanting gets louder and the circle around him starts glowing. As the chant turns into a shout, the one eyed man stands and walks to Tsukune and starts calling out, "Urgathoa, Princess of our kind! This man has requested an audience with you! I speak to you on his behalf to accept his request and grant him the power he so desires to protect his allies!"

At this the circle goes dark and every torch in the place goes dark. And at the entrance there stands a lone figure, it is wrapped in a black cloak and is carrying an enormous scythe. There is a long pause as the figure says and does nothing. It starts slowly walking toward the circle and after it passes the first set of torches, they light up, not revealing the creatures face. This happens again and again as she approaches the circle. As the creature gets to the edge of the circle it lowers it's hood, revealing an attractive, pale skinned, ebony haired woman. She pauses for a moment and then steps into the circle, Tsukune notices that as she steps, it sounds closer to the sound that the skeletons made when they stepped instead of the sound of flesh hitting the ground.

She stops in front of Tsukune and bends down. "So…" Her voice is deep for a woman's and is immensely attractive. "This is the one who desires a portion of power."

She reaches her hand towards him, to Tsukune's horror it is skeletal and bloody. And roughly grabs his chin. She turns his head in a manner of directions. She is amazingly strong for only having a skeleton hand.

"Why do you so desire power that you would come to one such as me? Of all the ones who may have given you power." She says.

"Because you were the one who could give me the most power, I am so sick of not being able to help my friends when they need me. And I have read your book." Tsukune responds to her.

The woman is silent for a moment, and then starts laughing with genuine joy. She turns her head to the sky and shouts "Do you hear that? This man has come to me looking for power, maybe you all should appeal to their selfish side a little more and you would have more followers among the mortals!" With that she turns back to Tsukune, "Do you swear fealty to me, to rain death and pestilence upon your enemies? Do you swear that my enemies are yours as well? And in exchange you will receive power over the unliving?" To each question Tsukune responded with a definitive yes. "Then let it be said here that I am your god now." She said as she pulled out a hypodermic needle filled with a black liquid. She approached him and said "From life to magic, from magic to death, and death to undeath." She injects the liquid into his right wrist and the area goes numb. The numbness spreads throughout his entire body and he falls over, but still conscious. The numbness lasts for a few minutes, during the time his left eye goes a little limp and his vision gets a little swimmy, then it stops, and then the numbness disappears, his right hand feels significantly lighter and he looks down at it. And to his horror, it looks just like the goddess's hand, a bloody skeleton.

The goddess looks at him with a lustful smile on her face. She reaches into her cloak and pulls something out and throws it on the ground. It makes a pop noise and a zombie is in its place. The zombie starts coming for him.

The goddess looks at him and says "Command him, you have the power now."

Tsukune looks at the zombie and says "Stop," and the zombie stops.

Looking at his hands, one of which a skeleton, he contemplates his next move. He turns to Urgathoa and asks "Wasn't that supposed to be painful?" The goddess just looks at him, smiles and says "We're not done yet." She reaches into her cloak again and brings out two items, a very fancy and gaudy ring with what appears to be an emerald in the center and what appears to be a wooden box with gold trimming around it. She presents both to him and says "Pick one, it will be the item that will become your phylactery." He immediately picks the ring because of its ease to carry.

Urgathoa stows away the box and wipes her finger across his skeleton hand and wipes his blood on the emerald, which immediately absorbs it into the gem. She stands up and walks to the edge of the circle. "We will begin now." She takes off the cloak and throws it aside. To say she was naked was an understatement. Her top was that of a thin attractive woman but at the waist her flesh started to rot and from the knees down she was pure skeletal along with her right hand. She grabs her scythe and says "Prepare yourself, this is only the beginning," As she rushes him with a maniacal grin on her face and cuts him down.

Tsukune screams as it feels like he is ripped from his body. When the pain is over, he turns to where he was before to assess what happened…what he sees throws him for a loop…He was looking into his own lifeless eyes. Nothing was wrong with his body aside from his right hand being rotted off. He didn't get it. It felt like he had been cut in half. He turns to Urgathoa and she reaches out and wraps her hand around him…wait her hand!? He looks down and sure enough it is her _hand_ that is wrapped around his _entire_ body or soul or whatever he was. He is about to ask what she is doing when her other hand reaches into his chest. And then the pain started. Oh how it hurt. There was nothing that ever compared. It felt like his very existence was being violated. And her hand felt like white hot razor blades piercing his chest. As the pain went on and on and on, his mind traveled to why he was going this to begin with.

_ Flashback_

It had started out just like any other day. Waking up and eating breakfast, getting dressed to go to yokai academy, then starting the walk. He saw Moka and she sucked his blood and after that Kurumu had latched onto his face like usual. Then there was a huge booming voice challenging his little group to a fight. So what did they do? The usual of course…except that this monster was a demon and he was immune to most of Moka's attacks. Midway through the fight, the demon had told them all that if he won the fight he would be enslaving them all. That had put a renewed vigor into Moka. But it was still too much. The rest of the group had even joined her in attempting to fight off the demon. But it had overpowered them all. It had fled saying that it would be back in a few days to collect on his prize.

While everyone had tried to recover, he had pondered his life and what he could have done to prevent this. But this time, he couldn't come up with anything that he could have done. And he had resolved then and there that he would do something to get some power besides his ability to woo girls.

He had then retreated to the library and spent the next day and a half trying to research ways to gain some sort of power. After he had fallen asleep over a book for an hour, who would wake him but the bus driver. He merely handed Tsukune a book labeled _Feeding Your Hunger_ and left. Tsukune had immediately started pouring over this book and it seemed exactly what he needed, except that these transformations, especially the ones that could help him, took years to achieve. He sought out the bus driver and asked him about the books author. And the bus driver offered to introduce him. And he led Tsukune down an alley to a room with a faint red glow.

_End Flashback_

Time seemed to be standing still, the pain never stopping for a second. And in that moment of eternity, many of the worlds secrets were revealed to him, just as the book had told him would happen. He also felt his life leaving him. But at the same time, he felt death's grasp fade from him. It was uplifting and damning at the same time. And just when he felt that he couldn't handle anymore. It stopped. He is dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He looks up at Urgathoa and she is holding a red glowing part of his soul. She takes the red glowing part of his soul and blows it towards the ring. His soul immediately goes straight for the ring. And when they touch, It immediately absorbs into the ring the same as his blood did. She then turns back to Tsukune and hauls him back over to his body. She throws him back at his body and he feels like he is falling down into a bottomless pit. He then blacks out for a moment. When he comes to, he hears his name "Tsukune?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukune opens his eyes. His mind was much clearer than it was before, math problems that seemed so difficult before now took him only a few moments, his issues with most subjects seem quite less of a problem now. As his mind is swarming with thoughts, it occurs to him that he hasn't breathed in a few minutes. He then takes a breath, but it offers him no relief. He then realizes that he doesn't feel the _need_ to breathe. He feels for a pulse and finds his heart beating. How he doesn't know. As his thoughts begin to race ahead of himself, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsukune, how do you feel?" he hears. He turns to the voice and sees Urgathoa with her hand on his shoulder and her cloak back on.

Tsukune looks at his hands, nothing feels different touch-wise. He turns to her and says "I feel ok, I'm just overwhelmed. My thoughts are racing and I can't seem to gather them. I feel like a new person but at the same time I don't. Things that I never even thought about before are suddenly clear to me now." Tsukune rubs his temples and intentionally stops thinking for a moment. He then turns to Urgathoa. "I do have one question though."

Urgathoa looks at him and says, "You're wondering exactly what you are and why you don't look like the picture in the book. Am I right?" She pauses and enjoys Tsukune's shocked look.

Tsukune fumbles his words and says "Y…Yes! How did you know?"

Urgathoa responds, "I am a goddess Tsukune. I have been around the block a few times and know people's reactions to the turning." She then walks over to a wall with a picture with, what appeared to be, a levitating skeleton with scraps of flesh still hanging off of it. It has a cloak over itself, a staff in hand and purple hellfire dancing in his other hand. And its eye sockets are empty with red dots of light in the back. She continues with "The black vial of liquid was a bloodline spell. Injected straight into the blood it will form your body into a sorcerer of a particular bloodline, in your case, the undead bloodline.

Tsukune interjects with a "Wait so I was undead after the injection? So what did you do to me after that?"

Urgathoa glares at him, "Patience, Tsukune. I will tell you all of this momentarily. Just listen." She says as she continues. "It was only a bloodline to grant you power over the undead and to give you a few other powers. If I just turned you, you wouldn't have done me or yourself much good, it was the part of the transformation that gave you power. As for what you are. You, Tsukune, are a lich, same as this guy." She taps the photo with her knuckle.

Seeing a pause, Tsukune says, "But in the book, and in that picture, it is rotted away. Why am I…"

"Because that lich and this one are ancient," Said Urgathoa as she started walking around Tsukune. "You, however, are a fresh lich. And not only that, but liches can be as fresh as the day they were unborn, provided they continue to eat and drink. But most liches eventually find this to be more of a burden than a pleasure and after a couple decades," She pauses for a moment and rests her hands on his shoulders. "Eventually let their skin and flesh rot away. Your heart will continue to beat until the day your body dies."

Tsukune feels something fall into his palm. He brings it up to his eyes and it is the ring that part of his soul was put into.

"Guard that with everything that you have Tsukune. Your very existence depends on that. If that ring should be destroyed and your body along with it, you won't even exist anymore. Your consciousness will fade and you will be stuck in a place worse than Asmodeous's slave pit. IF…however the ring is destroyed, but not your body, it need not necessarily be your end. If it is destroyed, you will feel it. And when you feel it, you may start crafting another one. The process however, takes 50000 gold pieces worth of materials and ten days. So it is recommended to just keep this one safe."

Tsukune thinks about what she just told him, he is now one of the most powerful undead known to exist. It is a bittersweet feeling. He will live forever and be able to protect those he cares about. But at the same time, he might just have to live it.

Tsukune looks down at his hands again and realizes that he is still chained. He looks up at her and asks "Can you let me free?"

She nods and the shackles fall away. Tsukune rises to his feet and rubs his wrists, genuinely creeped out that his skeletal hand doesn't feel strange in any way.

He turns to her and bows. And then starts to speak "You are now my patron goddess. As a servant, what do you ask of me?"

Urgathoa looks at him, almost dumbfounded. "You read my book didn't you?" She then turns away from him and walks a few steps away." She then turns back to him. You don't need to do much. My tenants are few. They include assisting _anyone_ who desires undeath but doesn't know how to obtain it. Just lead them to one of my churches. Second, have a feast once in awhile while you still have a body, or just overindulge in carnal desires. And third, spread a plague once in awhile. You should know a spell for that. And fourth, help your kin. That means if a vampire or other undead is discovered and you are aware of it, help them. And lastly…spread the faith."

Tsukune looks at her and asks "Is that all?"

Urgathoa looks back at him and says "Pretty much, yeah. Anything else you want to do is up to you."

Tsukune looks to the door and starts walking toward it. As he nears it, he turns to her one last time. "How do I cast a spell? I've never done it before."

Urgathoa doesn't even turn her head. "You know how. That's the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard. Sorcerers live and breathe what wizards study their entire lives devoting to learn. It is literally in your blood."

Tsukune thinks about it for a moment and realizes that he does indeed know how. He turns the doorknob. "Thanks again." And the door closes with a resounding thud.


	4. Chapter 4

A zombie slowly shambles along the path to the school, making grunts and groans as it goes. Tsukune watches as it sees him and starts coming his way. Tsukune barely pays it any mind. When the zombie gets within a couple feet, Tsukune looks up, waving his hand near the zombies face and says "Obey me." But the zombie didn't stop. It instead attempted to tackle Tsukune. But Tsukune was too quick and started running.

"Why can't I use my power?! Did something go wrong?!" He looked to both sides and saw more zombies and skeletons coming out of the forest and blocking his path.

He looked to the left and right and saw an opening on his right. He took it immediately. As he crashed and dashed through the forest, he saw Moka on his left literally _kicking_ heads off of the zombies. A similar scene played out on his right for Kurumu and Mizore.

"Group up!" He shouted. They all turned to him and ran to his side forming a circle around him, all of them screaming "Protect Tsukune!" He sat down and started mentally screaming "What happened?! Is this some kind of sick joke played by Urgathoa?! She gives me power and then yanks it away just in time to see me become a mindless brain eating freak!"

He stands up and extends his skeletal hand, currently covered with a glove, and attempts to take control of them again but only a purple puff comes out. He takes his glove off and raises his hand to curse Urgathoa's name when Yukari turns to him and sees his hand and shouts "What happened to your hand Tsukune!?"

She turns to help him and the moment she looks away a zombie bites her in the arm. "No! Yukari!" Shouts Tsukune as she is overwhelmed by zombies and dragged off and eviscerated.

Tsukune starts running to Yukari. "No Tsukune!" He hears as he sees a lavender hairdue on his right and a hug clamp on him. When he looks, he sees Mizore looking at him with eyes that plead "Save me Tsukune." He looks at her shoulder and sees a zombie with its jaws around her jugular. He attempts to shove the zombie off, but even as the zombie stumbles backwards he knows it is too late. She falls over and starts making the same noises as the zombies are making. When she looks up again, he is staring into two blue orbs of light in the empty eye sockets of an undead creature.

He stands frozen in the spot. He has traded his very life to protect these girls, and yet one is dead, and the other stands as a creature he will have to enslave or cut down. As the Mizore zombie approaches to strike him down, he feels his collar suddenly choke him as he is pulled back from the attack.

When he looks up, he sees a busty blue haired woman cut down Mizore's body. She then turns to Tsukune. She walks over to him and grabs his shirt and yanks his face close to hers. "Don't ever give in to them, or you will be consumed." She yanks him to his feet and continues. "If you ever give up…" Tsukune drowns out a lot of the rest but is still reassured nonetheless. Kurumu reaches up and hugs him.

She lets go of him and turns to continue the assault on the zombies when she feels a pain in her ankle. She looks down and sees a zombie on her Achilles tendon. She kicks it away and then falls to her knees feeling undeath coming to her. She looks at Tsukune and says "Never give up!" and passes out.

Tsukune brings his hands to his face, horrified at the massacre of his friends. Only one of whom remained. He turned to Moka and ran and stood back to back to her. "What do we do Moka, the rest are dead! And I don't have my powers anymore!" He is greeted with silence and turns to her. "Moka?" but when he turns, he sees nothing but a wall of zombies. He hears Moka's sweet voice in front of him, "Tsukune?" and turns in relief. He is greeted with inner moka in front of him with blood red orbs for eyes. "Moka?" he asks in a shaky voice. Moka sprints at him and the last thing he sees is Moka chomp down on his neck.

Tsukune wakes up with a shout. It takes him a moment to realize that he is not in any immediate danger. Damnit, he had the same nightmare two nights in a row. He looks at his clock, 5:30 am. There was no way he would get any more sleep. He decided to get up and ask the others to meet him in 30 minutes, he had a lot to tell them.


	5. A New Turn

_Authors note:_

Ok to all my loyal readers. I appologise for the 3 month gap inbetween posts, but my computer fried out and i have to try to make it over to the library to write new material. That said, You may notice a better/different writing style to this chapter. I enlisted the help of one of my friends who is a much better writer than I am. The story idea is still completely mine, he just edited it. And as a thank you to him. I ask all of you who are into alternative rock to check out his band "Parias Day". Thank you all for being patient with me.

That said, on with the story:

Tsukune continues to pace back and forth in front of the school. He was mentally freaking out, and why wouldn't he? He is about to tell his friends that he traded his humanity, something that everyone seemed to love about him, for power. How were they going to react? He couldn't even begin to fathom what they would think.  
He glances down at his watch, 6:14, they were all late. What if they had already known and had left because of his deceit? What if they had sensed the change and now feared him?  
Tsukune's level of anxiety continues to climb. What if they were all planning to kill him and bring him down because of his treachery?  
"Tsukune? Is that you?" he heard a soft voice behind him. He turned and looked, it was Kurumu. But she wasn't in her school uniform. She was in pajamas, and they were revealing to say the least. The only thing giving her any decency was the bathrobe over them.  
He turned away from her and told her to close up the bathrobe. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his lip and went to wipe it away and realized that it was a nosebleed.  
He heard from behind him, "But Tsukune, I thought that you finally came to your senses and wanted to consummate our relationship. So I dressed down for you."  
_That's what she's thinking about?! _he screamed in his mind. _I hope that the others didn't have the same…  
_He stopped midsentence when he looked up and saw Mizore dressed in a bed comforter, looking like she just got up, staring openmouthed at Kurumu.  
Mizore took a breath and regained her composure. "So you're already trying to steal him away before I can make him my own are you?"  
As Kurumu retaliates, Tsukune just rolls his eyes. _Not even 3 seconds and they're at it again._  
He looks over to the school and sees ruby in her, thankfully, normal school outfit. She looks at him for a moment, then rips off her uniform and-dear lord she is dressed in a femdom outfit!  
Tsukune just sits down and waits for Yukari and Moka to get here and let them fight while he waits. Within a few minutes he hears the giggle of the young witch and Moka's awkward laughter at the scene that greets her.  
Yukari greets Tsukune with her usual enthusiasm, but Moka keeps her distance and says to him, "You smell different."  
Tsukune doesn't hear Moka and when he sees her he exclaims "Moka! Thank the gods that you're here, everyone is insane and taking everything the wrong way as usual."  
He turns to the group and they are all in the middle of pulling each others hair. "What do you think that we should do about it?"  
Moka looks to him and says, "I'm not sure. I think you should take this one, if I get involved then they will probably just assume that I am trying to steal you away. Maybe just let them fight this one out?"  
Tsukune looked back and fourth a few times from Moka and the rest of the group. He then turned to the others and shouted "STOP!" and they, surprisingly, all stop and turn to him as though they are a little frightened.  
He takes a calming breath and continues. "Look I did have a reason for calling you all here tonight, and no it was not to consummate any relationships," -Ruby and Kurumu give a sigh at this- "but to tell you all something. I was originally going to wait until the morning to tell you all this but I cant wait anymore.  
"You may have noticed me being a little reclusive as of late, and I assure you that I have my reasons for doing it." He pauses for a moment and then continues. "I have never been any help to any of you in any fight and I finally got fed up with it and did something about it. I started reading up on ways for humans to be able to attain monster like powers."  
The girls start appearing nervous at this, because people who do this usually don't ultimately come out ahead.  
Tsukune continues: "I came across this book called 'Feeding Your Hunger', and I talked to the bus driver about it" -At this, Yukari tilts her head down and starts thinking about where she has heard that name before- "He told me about a ritual that was going on the very next night and led me to it when it was time, and during this ritual I met someone that gave me incredible strength."  
Something clicks in Yukari's mind and she realizes that it may not have been a benevolent force that gave Tsukune power. Usually good forces and deities are not quick to just hand power away, even to those who swear eternal servitude to them.  
"Tsukune..." She starts hesitantly, "What was the name of person who gave you power?"  
Tsukune thought for a moment and responded with, "Urg something, I think her name was Urgatha or something like that."  
Yukari's stomach dropped out from under her. "You don't mean Urgathoa do you? Please tell me you are joking."  
Tsukune looks to her and nods, saying "Yep thats her."  
Yukari walks over to the nearest bench and sits down with her head in her hands. "Why of all gods her Tsukune? There are plenty of others that may have given you power."  
Tsukune looks away and says, "Because it seemed to be where I could get the most power."  
Yukari raised her eyes to him. "But you realize what kind of power she gave you right? It's power over the undead. What did she do to you?"  
He thinks for a moment and replies "She injected this black vial into me to give me a bloodline is what she said." Tsukune hesitates, then finishes in a rush: "And then she turned me into a lich."  
Yukari puts her head back into her hands. A lich...where had she heard that before?  
As she contemplated where she had heard that before Kuramu speaks up. "A lich huh, I've heard about them before. They are the only undead that are stronger than vampires" -Here she shot a smug look at Moka, who looked both sad and perplexed- "not in the physical sense, in the magical sense. But they are so rare that even most monsters think of them as legends. Normally it takes decades of research to figure out how to become one."  
Kurumu raises an eyebrow and boldly eyes up Tsukune. "Urgathoa must have seen something in you to just give this kind of power to you. They are some of the only undead that people can voluntarily become, so oftentimes they are considered the epitome of undeath."  
Yukari interjected, "But most who start down that path slowly become insane and paranoid! Most people who understand what they are want them dead, Kurumu. Oh, Tsukune, what have you done?"  
Everyone takes a few moments to ponder what was just said.  
When a few moments of awkward silence had passed, Yukari sighs and looks to him. "Where is your phylactery?"  
Tsukune ponders whether to tell them or not. After all, his very soul and existence is dependent on that item remaining intact. That, and the not-so-enthusastic response to his newfound power have given him some hesitation-and maybe even an inkling of regret.  
After a few moments, he tucks his rotted right hand into his shirt and slips the glove off and removes the ring, before returning the glove to his hand. He brings the white gold and emerald ring into view of everyone and everyone except Yukari takes a half step back.  
Kurumu is the first to speak up: "Wow, what a rock!...So, that has a piece of...well...your soul in it, right?"  
Tsukune grimaces. "Yes, my very existence is dependent on this ring being intact. If it is destroyed, I will need to make a new one as soon as I possibly can. Does anyone have a place I can hide this ring?"  
Kurumu gives Tsukune a smoldering look and rather obviously adjusts her robe to reveal an impressive amount of her ample cleavage.  
"I may have a safe place to hide my beloved Tsukune's little ring..."  
Tsukune looks at her and smiles awkwardly, not sure how to react, and says, "...all that to say...putting it on and protecting it, wouldn't be very wise. If my body is destroyed, there will be a good chance that I will possess you instead of reforming a new body myself."  
Kurumu looks a little shocked at this and coughs lightly and says "Ok then, I suppose that wont work."  
After a few moments of pondering, Ruby speaks up and says she knows of a place. Tsukune hands his ring to her and she tucks it into her pocket. She faces him again. "As soon as I get it where it needs to be, I'll let you know and show you how to get to it."  
Tsukune nods and thanks her.  
Mizore finally speaks up and asks quietly "So what powers did you get? I hope it has something to do with the cold so you can be my little snow bunny."  
After a few moments of recovering from what she said, Tsukune looks at her sheepishly, "Partially yes, I am a necromancer and the traditional spell of a necromancer deals in cold damage when not raising bodies."  
Mizore blushes and turns away, not expecting him to actually have cold powers. "So you _are_ my little snow bunny now." She says quietly.  
Tsukune is not sure how to react to this statement. So he goes with trying to explain his hand..."So one of the things that happened to me when she injected the bloodline into me was that something happened to my hand. It looks much worse than it actually is. It doesn't hurt, so please don't freak out."  
He pulls out his (gloved) right hand, and starts pulling it off. It slowly reveals the rotted appendage, and the bloody skeletal remains.  
The reaction isn't immediate. And it is mixed at best.  
Yukari runs over to a garbage can and hurls her supper into it.  
Kurumu looks a little concerned at first and then leaps onto him and buries his head in her cleavage and tells him, "If this is what you think is best then I am all for it."  
When he is finally able to pry her off of his face, he sees Mizore looking as dead-panned as always. She pulls out her sucker and says, "You are my little snow bunny now. This doesn't change it."  
But as he looks to Moka, her face is horrified and she is backing up slowly. She stops about 20 feet away, and whispers, "Why?" There is a pause and then she grabs her Rosary. "WHY?! Why would you do this to yourself?! You were just fine before! Why did you have to go and do this to yourself?!"  
Tsukune stops, looking stunned. "But Moka, I was tired of not being able to do anything to help you."  
Moka immediately reacts "It never mattered to us! I don't understand what possessed you to do this!"  
At this moment the rosary starts to glow and twitch.  
Moka looks down and then looks back to Tsukune. "She wants to come out..." Angrily, she shouts, "Tell you what Tsukune, take off my Rosary and throw it away, I don't want to see you for quite awhile."  
Tsukune looks horrified, "But Moka, I..." He never gets a chance to finish. Moka charges him and grabs his hand and uses it to swipe the rosary off.  
Tsukune doesn't even have time to process what happened, even with his new mental clarity, before light flashes, and Tsukune drops the Rosary as he covers his eyes. He removes his hand to see Moka has transformed into the more attractive and white haired Inner Self.  
She walks to Tsukune and holds out her hand to Tsukune. "May I have a dance...With my new boyfriend?"  
Tsukune is surprised, considering the reaction he got from Outer Moka. "You're...okay with my choice?"  
Inner Moka chuckles. "Why wouldn't I be? You finally did something about your weakness. At last...you are deserving of Moka's affection."  
Needless to say, he is flattered. But then it hits Tsukune that outer Moka may despise him for what he's done. He stops for a moment before dropping to his knees and putting his hand to his forehead.  
He starts thinking of ways that he might try to start repairing his relationship with outer Moka when he realizes that he doesn't have her rosary. He starts frantically looking around the area when he hears the sound of metal snapping followed by the ring of metal.  
He turns to the sound only to discover the Rosary snapped in half by Inner Moka. He then sees her throw each piece in a different direction even as he cries, "NO!"  
Tsukune turns on Inner Moka and shouts, "Why did you do that!?"  
Inner Moka examines her nails and calmly says, "If _that_ Moka is so blind as not to see a good thing when it is thrown at her then she doesn't deserve to have it. She now knows her place."  
Tsukune doesn't know what to do. He could exert his will over her and control her for a few days to try to repair the Rosary. But that would alienate her and he would have to deal with _both_ Mokas being pissed with him. He had imagined the reactions of his friends in varying degrees many times, but he had never imagined this happening.  
Was the Moka he loved...gone?  
He forced himself to calm down before he did something rash. He then started heading up to his room, with a wave and a "See you all tomorrow."  
He opens the door to his room and sits on his bed and folds his hands...This was going to be a tough one to get through.


End file.
